


Snow Globe

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Canon Compliant, Gen, Snow Globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Dean hasn't heard from Cas in a few days, so he goes looking for him. He finds him in a very unlikely place.
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar.

Dean jogged into the library, phone in hand. “Hey, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Dean over his laptop. “It’s Sam. And what?”

“Have you heard from Cas at all?”

Sam frowned. “Now that you mention it, no, I haven’t. You talk to Jack?”

Dean sat down and fiddled with his phone. “Yeah, just got done talking to him, he hasn’t heard from Cas in a few days either.” He set the phone down on the table and looked at Sam. “Mom says she hasn’t heard from him either.”

Sam chewed on his lip. “Hmm.” He flicked his gaze down to the computer and flipped over to another program. “Well, according to his phone’s GPS, he’s in Hays. That’s-”

“About two hours from here. I’ll head that way, see if you can figure out where exactly he’s at.” Dean pushed away from the table and left the room.

Sam blinked a few times and wondered, “What the hell was that all about?” out loud.

The room didn’t seem to have an answer for him.

Dean gripped the steering wheel of Baby tightly as he sped down 181. Frikkin Cas not answering his phone. When he finally caught up to the angel, he was going to give him a piece of his mind for going radio silent.

His phone rang, shattering the silence in the car and startling Dean. He fumbled around the seat next to him and punched the accept button without looking who it was and stabbed around until he got it set to speaker. “What?”

“Hey, Dean. OK, so it looks like he’s at a strip mall of some kind. There’s a car dealership near there too.”

“What the hell’s he doing at a strip mall?” Dean wandered.

“No idea, but I’ve sent you what I can. Give me a call if you need me.”

“You got it, man.” He stabbed the end button and tossed his phone onto the seat again. He continued to grumble to himself as he drove, then sighed.

 _Hey Cas, you got your ears on? Man, we are worried about you. Haven’t heard from you in a few days, so Sammy locked onto your phone’s GPS signal, and I’m heading toward it._ He swallowed hard. _I just hope you are still with your phone. Hell, I hope you are hearing this if you aren’t. Just hang in there, buddy, and for the love of everything, if you’ve got something going on you don’t want me barging in on pick up your damn phone._

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair and pressed down on the accelerator.

Dean grunted as he got out of the car and stretched. He looked around at the little shopping center Sam had directed him to and quirked an eyebrow. He looked around for Cas’ truck and found it parked in the far corner of the parking lot. He jogged over to check it over and squinted at the build-up of road grime on the windshield. The truck had been sitting for at least a few days for that level of dirt to build up, dusty lot or not. He saw some papers sitting in the passenger seat, so he tried the handle, muttering “Yahtzee” under his breath as he climbed in.

He went through everything Cas had scattered out, and his brow furrowed at what he saw. “Witches? In Hays? Really?” He read over everything again to make sure and let his head fall back with a sigh. “Why’s it always got to be witches, man.” He straightened out the papers and rolled them up, shoving them in his jacket pocket.

A gust of wind rocked the truck as he got out, sending a tendril of frozen air down the back of his neck. He shivered and flipped the collar up to try to block the next gust. He looked back over at the stores that were set up in the center and decided to duck into the food places first, even though he was pretty sure Cas wasn’t in either of them. As he left the Mexican restaurant, he called Sam.

“Hey Dean, you find him yet?”

“Nope. I did find his truck, though, so I’m betting he’s around here somewhere. He had some research in the truck that points towards witches. Have you seen anything out this way?”

“Mm, let me check.” Dean heard the sound of computer keys clacking in the background as Sam hummed and muttered under his breath. “Alright, yeah, I can see what he might have been seeing, but Dean, if this is witches, it’s not like our normal fare.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he peered in the window of the next store.

“Well, no demon activity for one thing.”

Dean straightened up and blinked a few times. “Huh.”

“Yeah. Oh, I’ve got an update on the GPS hang on.” Dean tapped his foot while Sam did whatever he was doing until- “OK, that’s weird.”

“Okay?”

“Dean, he’s in a… Hallmark store?”

Dean blinked a few times again and huffed out a laugh. “OK good one Sammy, pull the other one.”

“No really. It looks like he’s right in the middle of this Hallmark store.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright fine. But if I strike out in here, I’m cutting your hair off.” Sam squawked as Dean hung up on his brother. He took a deep breath and pushed into the store.

The store was bright and clean and of course, looked like Christmas barfed all over it. He pasted a fake smile on his face and waved at the clerk and put his hands in his pockets. He wandered around, lip curling up at the bible verses, and the angel figurines all over the place. His face softened when he made it to the snow globe section, however. Snow globes had always reminded him of his mom.

The display held a large number of globes, from cartoon characters all the way to the cutesy Precious Moments characters. He huffed a laugh at the one with Jack and Sally in it and felt his heart pang at the Hogwarts castle. There was even one with a dude wearing a-

Wait. Was that dude wearing a trenchcoat?

Dean picked up the snow globe in question and brought it closer so he could peer inside of it and- yup. There was Cas. Waving back at him.

What. The. Fuck.

Dean looked around the shop quickly before focusing back on the tiny man in the globe. _Cas is that you?_ he prayed at him.

Cas’ head nodded, and he signed _Yes! It’s me!_

Well, if this wasn’t the weirdest day of his life. _Okay, I’m going to ‘buy’ you and get out of here. Sit down so the walk doesn’t jostle you too much._

Cas nodded again and sank down to sit cross-legged in the middle of the globe. He reached out and braced his hands against the glass, and Dean tucked the globe into the crook of his arm and walked over to the cashier.

“Miss? Hi. I’d like to buy this one, please.”

She smiled at him and rang up the snow globe. “Oh, this must be a new one, I haven’t seen one like this before,” she said as she ran the scanner over the sticker on the base. “That will be $42.50.”

Dean grumbled as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed over one of his cards. _Dude, you are frikkin expensive,_ he prayed to the angel. He smiled at the cashier again and signed the receipt and waved off his copy, thanked her, and scuttled out the door.

He slid into the Impala and sat Cas on the dash before thinking better of his decision and putting him in the seat next to him. He moved the Impala over next to Cas’ truck and called Sam.

“Dude, you are never going to believe this.”

“Did you find him?”

Dean looked down at Cas, who was standing up again and had his arms crossed over his chest. “Yup.”

“That’s great!”

“Well…”

“That’s not great?”

“Hang on.” Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and swapped over to his texts with Sam and snapped a picture.

“What the fuck. Dean? Is that Cas in a snow globe?”

“Yup.”

“What the fuck?”

“You already said that.”

“Shut up, jerk.” He heard scuffling in the background as Sam moved around. “Hey, Jack? Can you look at this?” There was some more scuffling as Sam (apparently) showed Jack the picture.

“Dean, I’m switching you to speaker so we can both talk to you.”

“Hi Dean,” Jack said. “Is that really Castiel?”

“Yup.”

“Huh. OK, bring him back to the bunker. I think I can restore him back to his original form.”

Dean looked down at Cas. “You OK with leaving your truck here?” Cas signed in the affirmative. “Alright. We’ll be there in a little over two hours.” He ended the call and made sure that Cas was set up so that if he had to slam on the breaks, he wouldn’t go flying off the seat.

They made it home in just under an hour and a half, and Dean gathered Cas up in the crook of his arm again and carried him into the library for Sam and Jack to take a look.

“Well,” Jack said as he gently picked Cas’ snow globe up, “I can for sure fix this. Castiel? Brace yourself.” He reared his arm back and threw the globe down on the ground as hard as he could.

“What the hell!” Dean started to dive for the globe but was caught and held back by his brother. When the globe connected with the ground, it shattered, its guts splattering everywhere and a flash of white light seared through the room.

“That was supremely uncomfortable. Thank you, Jack,” Cas said as he shook his arms out to his sides. Giant flakes of glitter fell off his sleeves, and white plastic was stuck in his hair.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel responded as he picked flakes off his coat. “I’m fine. As it turns out, one of my brothers thought it would be hilarious to catch the first angel who wandered into that store in a snow globe. I’m guessing Gabriel.”

“But Gabe’s not even alive anymore.”

Cas shrugged. “Looks like his little trap lasted long enough.” He grasped Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you again, Jack. Dean, can I borrow some dry clothing? It’s going to take my grace some time to recover from being compacted that way, and I don’t want to wait in wet clothing.” He turned away and headed down the hallway toward Dean’s room.

Dean blinked a few times and hurried after him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
